epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NightFalcon9004/Finn and Jake vs Lewis and Clark. Epic Fanmade Battles of History 6.
Main protagonists of the Adventure Time cartoon, Finn and Jake, and explorers of the Louisiana Purchase, Lewis and Clark, rap against each other to see who is the better adventure duo. Nice Peter as Meriwether Lewis Lloyd Ahlquist as William Clark Guest 1 as Finn (a teenage person to portray him) Guest 2 as Jake (anyone who can get into a Jake outfit) Angela Trimbur could possibly play Sacagawea Beat (Lewis starts on 0:15) Announcer: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!! FINN AND JAKE! VS! LEWIS AND CLARK! BEGIN! Lewis: Oh look. Two buffoons from a land of fantasy Clark: And they call themselves heroes! Lewis: Ah, well that's a tragedy Clark: It's a pair of imbeciles. That's double the dumb! Lewis: You're all chewed up and taking orders from Princess Bubblegum You may have survived the Mushroom War... Clark: But this will be your end! Lewis: We'll stretch your little canine Clark: In ways it shouldn't bend! Lewis: Rhymes so ghastly it haunts you worse than the Lich Clark: Run back home and play video games Lewis: You sons of a bitch! Finn: What time is it? Jake: It's ass-kicking time! *fist bump* Finn: Let's destroy this dumb duo as we dish out our rhymes! Jake: We'll win this battle since you're so good at getting lost Finn: Find a detour because our path is one you shouldn't cross Jake: Our lines are so clever, they'll leave you wise guys confused Finn: Heck yeah! Not even Ice King would want want to befriend you two Getting served Finn and Jake style, you sad couple of chumps Jake: Bruise you so hard, it looks like a bad case of the Lumps Finn: You've got less heart than Ricardio Jake: And no guts! Finn: We have enough power to crush both your weak butts Jake: Take a hike like you did in your little expedition Finn: Cause we fight harder than any Natives Jake: So just give into submission Lewis: Surrender? Clark: I think not! Lewis: You're only a dog and a kid Clark: We'll smoke you! Lewis: Give you heartburn like Flame Princess did We're Meriwether Lewis and William Clark, child Clark: We trash anything in our way Lewis: Man or wild! Clark: You have a wimpy sword and the ocean is your fear Lewis: We'll evict you from your tree fort and they'll call it the trail of tears Clark: Silly Billies, you'd best leave venturing to us We're at the top of our rank Lewis: And you two... not so much Finn: Your crew does the work! Jake: While you act crazy and lazy Finn: Calling yourselves explorers? Jake: You took directions from an Indian lady! Great Glob! You can tell these guys are freaking lame Finn: Because they wasted so much time? Jake: And put their president in shame! Finn: You two used fags are just another bunch of douchebags Jake: Now we'll get back to our quests Finn: As you ride out of here on your moose backs Announcer: WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC! RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!!!!! Who won? Finn and Jake Lewis and Clark Category:Blog posts